And Now I Never Will
by RebelChick204
Summary: Trunks is going back to the future, but he can't help but think of something that's been haunting him...


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song 'Everything I Do.' Brian Adams   
owns that. And I'm sorry if I don't have all the words right. There's   
some that I couldn't understand.  
  
A/N: This is just a short story about Mirai Trunks's thoughts when he   
went back to the future for the last time. Rated PG for ONE mention of   
language. The idea struck me when I heard this song on the radio, so I   
went right to Napster to download it. I just had to write this story   
down. For all you other readers, there will be new chapters for Here on   
Earth very soon. If you start reviewing. So, here is my short little   
story with the not-so-short title.:-)   
-~*RebelChick204*~  
***********************************************************************  
And Now I Never Will: A Look Into the Hearts and Minds of a Father and   
Son  
***********************************************************************  
  
I look down at the earth below me. I can't believe it. This is   
the last time I'll see my friends. Soon I'll be back in my time, and my   
reality will come back to haunt me. But of everything I wish I could   
have done that I didn't, I wish I could have proven myself to my   
father.  
  
Look into my eyes,  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart,  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more.  
  
I'm really convinced he cares about me somewhere. I just wish I  
could have seen it for myself. Yamcha told me what happened after Cell   
killed me, but I'm not sure if I can believe it. For my father to do   
something like that, it would take a miracle. But if it really did   
happen, and Yamcha wasn't seeing things, then I'm glad my father really  
does care.  
  
Don't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you.  
  
It's true. I would die to see my father actually care. I did   
die once, but that wasn't enough I guess. I remember while we were in   
the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, one time we had a short, not too serious   
fight...  
"Father!! I've wanted to know you my whole life! Now I finally   
get the chance, but you're standing in my way. What do I have to do to   
get you to like me? To love me like I love you?"  
"Boy, don't even try. It's a waste of time. I don't show my   
feelings, even if I did care about you. Now get you ass into Super   
Saiyan so that we can train right now!!!"  
  
Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life,  
I would give it up  
I would sacrifice.  
  
I love my father. There's no denying it. I love him just as I   
do my mother. But he doesn't seem to return that feeling. Even in the   
tiniest bit. If I could wish for one thing, I know it's selfish, but I   
wouldn't wish for the android attacks or anything to never happen. I   
would wish for my father to love me. Just love me like a father loves   
his son. I want nothing more, nothing less. But I never got my one   
simple wish. And now I never will.  
  
Don't tell me  
It's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it,  
There's nothing I want more.  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you.  
  
I would take on Cell, Frieza, and the entire Saiyan race with   
one hand tied behind my back if it earned me my father's love. But I   
don't think he knows that. I would never tell him anyway. He would just  
say that love is a weakness, and it doesn't pay to show it in any form.  
But that's what I get, I guess, for allowing myself to love someone who  
will never show his love back.  
  
There's no love  
Like your love   
And no other  
Could give more love  
There's no way  
Unless you're there   
All the time  
All the way  
  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more  
  
Yeah, I would fight for you,  
I'd lie for you,  
Walk the world for you,   
Yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true,   
Everything I do, ohhh  
I do it for you.  
  
Yeah, I'd give it all for Dad. 100%. But I tried to. I did. He   
doesn't love me like I love him. Or maybe he does. But I doubt it. He's   
too full of pride, too full of honor to dare to love his son. But I   
just wish I had told him. I should have. But I never told him. And now   
I never will.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta looked up at Trunks. He felt tears in his eyes. His only  
son was departing for the future, never to return again. He had never   
known he had cared about his son so much. Did he really ignore his   
feelings that much? In his mind he thought the words that he had too   
much arrogance to say.  
'Goodbye, my son. Trunks, I love you.'  
Yes, I could have known how Trunks felt earlier. But I never   
did. And now I never will.  



End file.
